


Late Night Date Night

by 9LWrites



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9LWrites/pseuds/9LWrites
Summary: So late.Neil went to sleep late. Max can't leave till he's asleep and now he's late.
Relationships: Max & Edward Pikeman & Sasha
Kudos: 22





	Late Night Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Max/Sasha/Pikeman  
> Age: 15-16  
> Prompt: sneaking around  
> Requested By: me bc I wanted it

Max looked over his shoulder, making sure that Neil was out of commission for the night. Luckily his tent mate was finally sound asleep, though 30 minutes later than he had wanted. He could already hear the scolding and nagging he would receive for this. Quietly, with no hesitation, he slipped out of his tent. He had mastered this over the past 2 summers, and by now the stealthy journey was routine. With in minutes he was standing on the docks, where quartermaster had left a boat for him. 

The rowing was a work out, but he had gotten good at doing it on his own. These meetings occured at least once a week, more if they could manage it. They had other ways of communicating of course, texts from stolen phones, notes and such. But meetings were Max's personal favorite of the methods. 

After a few minutes of work, Max was tying up his boat. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to face. Rarely did he care about the opinions of others, but this was different. He dreaded the reaction he was sure to receive for his late arrival. Knowing he couldn't put it off, he marched down the path he knew all to well. The path spiraled deep into the forest of spooky island, stopping at a small clearing. 

And of course, as Max predicted, his boyfriend and girlfriend were already there. Sasha stood, one hand on her hip and the other set on Pikeman's shoulder. Pikeman was sat by their girlfriends legs, head resting against her calf and arms crossed over his chest. They were next to a small picnic blanket laid on the grass and a large closed picnic basket.

"Well well. Look who showed up" Sasha spoke pointedly, glaring at her boyfriend. Max smiled sheepishly at the pair, moving forward and holding out his hands. Sasha scrunched her nose up in distaste, but reluctantly moved her hand from her hip. She laced their fingers together, watching Pikeman and waiting for him to do the same. Pikeman rolled his eyes, reaching up to hold Max's free hand. 

"Im sorry" he mumbled, looking down at his feet. His boyfriend was the first to reply.

"You should be. Sasha worked hard to make this nice" Though she didn't say anything, she nodded assertively. Max knew this already. It was Sasha's turn to plan their date meet up and she had been wanting to do a moonlight picnic for weeks. 

"I know. I would have been here sooner but Neil wouldn't go the fuck to sleep" he complained. Something that fueled their relationship was complaining, so as soon as the words left his lips he received an annoyed sigh.

"Ugh Tabii is the same way. And you guys have it easy. I come from the biggest camp" Sasha ranted, seeming to already forget Max's tardy behavior. With that both Max and Sasha moved to sit on the blanket with Pikeman, who was ready to join the rant.

"Yeah but do you know how hard it is to not wake Petrol up. If I'm not perfectly silent he will snap awake." He added his own complaint, turning and grabbing the basket Sasha had packed. He was the gentleman in the relationship so of course he would get food for his two lovers. They continued to get food and talk, enjoying each other's company and listening to each other's stresses and worries. 

Sasha had gone out of her way to make the picnic nice, and the food was no exception. The finger sandwiches and salad were homemade, likely by the Sasha and Erin, and the fizzy cider was poured into champagne glasses. Sasha was good at setting up a mood.

"Thanks for not starting with out me" Max spoke, voice soft and laced with leftover guilt. Sasha and Pikeman, both over their initial annoyance, smiled at the shortest teen.

"We never do. All or none right?" Pikeman asked, rubbing his boyfriends shoulder. Max smiled back, feeling at peace with the two. It was utterly ironic to him, seeing as both of the other teens were some of the most chaotic campers on lake lilac. 

"Yeah. They say threes a crowd but" Sasha shrugged at her own words, trying to be sentimental in some way. Max only nodded in understanding, scootching to cuddle up between the two. Both of his partners knew about his home life, so they liked to have him in the center. This way he was the center of attention and got all love directed at him. 

"Wanna just watch the stars?" He asked, trying to be as romantic as possible as he laid back. Pikeman nodded and planted a small kiss on Maxes forehead, Sasha immediately leaning in for hers. While she was leaned forward, max stretched up a bit to meet her lips, as Pikeman gave her her peck on the forehead. They spent a few minutes like that, alternating kisses going around and everyone getting a fair share of affection.

Once they all had a nice amount they settled back, hands locked and eyes on the sky. They knew eventually they would all have to go to their respective camps, but this was nice. One day they would probably have to let everyone in on what they had, because none of them liked hiding it. But tonight wasn't the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I honestly love writing Poly relationships. I haven't been in one but my older sister has so I usually get ideas from her.


End file.
